


Taking Care

by Monkeygirl77



Series: Grumpy (Sometimes) But Kind Raphael [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Samandriel (Supernatural), Especially when he's sick, Good Big Brother Raphael, It's hard to ruffle his feathers, Kid Samandriel (Supernatural), Raphael has unending patience though, Raphael is a push over when it comes to Samandriel, Samandriel is a stubborn fledgling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: In which, fledgling Samandriel is sick and guardian Raphael is a huge pushover and guardian of the year.
Relationships: Raphael & Samandriel (Supernatural)
Series: Grumpy (Sometimes) But Kind Raphael [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128185
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> Hey alllll!
> 
> This is another rewrite of a fic with the same name

“Sama, come here for a moment.” The little fledgling freezes in his tracks, turning his head ever so slowly, to peer back at his guardian. Raphael nods lightly, wagging a finger at him, a silent command to come to him. “Come here, little one.”

Samandriel turns slowly, trudging back to the Archangel, and the Healer presses the back of his hand to the small boy’s reddened cheeks. “You’re a bit warm, little one, do you feel alright?” The fledgling is quick to nod. “Be honest, little Sama.” The nod turns into a shake. “That’s what I thought.”

Leaning over, he curls his fingers under the boy’s arms, his healers could handle things down here while he cared for his little fledgling.

Opening his wings, he jumps from the floor under them, and swoops them up to his perch.

The little fledgling whines, rubbing his belly with his little hands, and he hums softly, rocking the little one gently. “Does your belly hurt?”

His fledgling nods pitifully. “Don’t feel good, RaRa.”

“Oh, my sweet little fledgling, it’ll be alright.” The Archangel stands at the side of his bed, leaning over to lay the little one down, and straightens, rifling through the folds of his robes, he’d suspected the little child hadn’t been feeling very well, and collected the tonics he might need, now, if only he could find them. “Ah, there they are.” He withdraws three vials from the pocket of his inner robes and lowers himself to sit on the edge of the bed, uncapping them one by one. “Here, my little one, they may not taste very good, but they’ll help you feel better.”

Samandriel whimpers softly. “Promise?”

Raphael chuckles softly. “I promise.” He watches the small boy drink them, slowly, one after another, making a face with each one. “You get some rest, I’ll come check on you in a bit.”

The fledgling whines, reaching out for his hand when he starts to rise, tugging firmly. “No, RaRa, stay!”

“Sama,” the little one pouts pitifully, and he sighs, shaking his head fondly, reclaiming his seat on the side of the bed so he can lean over to untie his sandals. “Alright, little one, I’ll stay with you.” He turns, laying with the fledgling, resting on his side, raising his arm for the fledgling to cuddle in close. “Now, get some rest, little one.”

“Stay, RaRa?”

He nods, tucking the fledgling under his chin. “Yes, little one, I’ll stay.”

…

Raphael looks up at the sound of his office door opening, the sound of little feet pitter-pattering across the floor, and the little boy that scampers around the side of his desk. “You, my little one, should still be in bed.”

He scoots back to allow the child to try and climb up into his lap, and chuckles softly when he whines as he comes to the conclusion that he can’t make it, and leans over to scoop him up. Samandriel yawns, cuddling into his chest, curling his fingers in the front of the Archangel’s robes. “M’not sleepy.”

“Oh course not, my sickly stubborn fledgling, you must be raring to go.” The Healer scoots his chair over slightly, for his cloak hanging just behind his right shoulder, and curls it around the _not_ sleepy fledgling. “Absolutely bursting at the seams.”

Samandriel mumbles sleepily and cuddles closer, falls still for a moment, and pushes against the Archangel’s chest crankily. “Stop it!”

He chuckles softly, petting a hand down the side of the boy’s head. “Stop what, little one?”

“Makin’ me sleepy!”

Raphael smiles softly. “I would never do such a thing, never.”

The fledgling glares at him. “Would too! Big meanie!”

“ _’Big meanie’,_ is that what I am?”

The little angel nods his head fervently. “Mhm!”

He chuckles softly. “Just for that, if that tummy was upset, I would have given it a good tickle, show you just how big of a _big meanie_ I really am.” The fledging giggles softly. “But, I can wait until it feels better, I’m _very_ patient.”

Samandriel huffs. “I don’ wanna sleep!”

Nodding with everlasting patience, the Healer closes the charts he’d been working on, locks the cabinet of dangerous concoctions and substances, tucking the key back into his robes, and steps out from behind his desk. “How about you and me go up to our perch, lay down together nice and warm, and I’ll tell you a story.”

The fledgling smiles up at him. “I like stories!”

“I thought you’d like my proposition.”


End file.
